


Unspeakable Pains

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Humor, OT3, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine, Rose and Jack end up on a planet that's undergone quite a transformation since the last time the Doctor visited. Gone are the lush grasses and orchards; instead there is a swamp and hostile inhabitants intent on seeing them gone!<br/><br/>Our OT3 has a bit of trouble as they make their escape; including lost articles of clothing and injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspeakable Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @timepetals ficlet prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _I am not going to tell my mother we injured ourselves while shagging!_

“Run…” Rose muttered to herself as she trudged her way back towards the TARDIS. Maybe she could have run if they wouldn’t have been knee deep in some sort of tar like mud that sucked off one of her trainers and threatened to pull her down with it as well. Honestly, if it weren’t for Jack, she probably would have been captured by the odd, amphibian like aliens that seemed intent on chasing them off their planet. Either that, or dragged under and suffocated beneath layers of thick, oozing mud.

Behind her, Rose could hear the slightly laboured breathing of Captain Jack Harkness as he limped along the way. Honestly, listening to him suck air between his perfectly lovely, straight teeth every now and again was making her feel incredibly guilty. When Jack said he thought he pulled something, she had no idea he had meant a groin muscle! Come on! This is Jack we were talking about. One would assume his groin muscles were among the strongest ones in the man’s body! However, when she had faltered, slipping from the precariously spaced and very slick rocks that broke from the oily surface of the bog; Jack had wrestled her from the deep vacuum the sucking mud had created around her leg. She recalled the way the muscles on his neck strained and his teeth gnashed together as he swore he would not let her go. As she clung to him, he gave what could only be described as one last, desperate, Herculean tug, shouting with the effort, or so she had thought. Now she knew better. He had been in pain, and still, he did not let go. Not only that, but once she had been freed, a panting, and slightly pale Jack, then insisted on carrying her the rest of the way until they reached solid ground.

He never said a word; never complained that he was in pain. Rose stopped her awkward gate and turned slowly around towards Jack. He was limping, head hung as he soldiered on. It pained Rose to see the man, so usually full of bravado, with his long grey coat, swirling around him in great dramatic fashion, looking so pained. She waited until he was only a few steps from her and then extended her hand out to him, along with a warm smile.

The captain froze when he came to the spot where Rose was standing, waiting on him. He instantly tried to straighten up, to appear unaffected by the searing pain radiating through his groin and down his leg. However, the cocky smile he tried to flash her? It morphed quickly into a grimace.

“No hiding this from you, eh Rosie?” Jack sighed as he accepted her hand.

“Nope,” she said, popping her “p” for emphasis, “so don’t even bother trying,” Rose grinned at him and let go of his hand, opting instead to wrap her arm around his waist. It was a move to both steady Jack, offer him some support, and to make her feel better.

Jack chuckled warmly as he looked down at Rose Tyler, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Sweetheart.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, relishing the feel of the curve of her body, her hip under his hand, and then quickly wishing he hadn’t, as the pleasurable thought sent pain once again rippling through his body.

From up ahead, the Doctor called back to them, “Shift it into gear you two! We haven’t got all day for you two to be lollygaggin’ about!”

Truthfully, he was glad they were dragging up the rear as his own rear felt like it was on fire! Not that he’d cop to that. Not him. Not with his superior Time Lord biology and all of that nonsense. Behind him he could hear Rose and Jack grumblin’ about as he forged on ahead. The Doctor just shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his leather jacket and pretended he couldn’t hear them.

Honestly! It wasn’t his fault he had landed the TARDIS in the middle of some sort of bog instead of the lush fields he remembered so vividly from years ago! How was he to know it was the rainy season and that on this planet, that lasted the equivalent of 20 Earth years. That was two decades of nothing but rain drenching the landscape. Of course the once luxuriously appointed orchards and soft purple grasses were gone. Everything was gone. There was nothing now but rain, and this universe-forsaken mud and those cross, water logged creatures who vaguely resembled the inhabitants of this planet. He reasoned they must undergo some sort of metamorphosis during this time of great flooding in order to survive, for they looked far different from how he once remembered them.

Far different and far more cross, he thought as pain radiated throughout his backside where the nasty little inhabitants of this planet had shot his bum full of quivers from some indigenous animal. He had managed to pluck most of them out before Rose or Jack could notice, as for the rest, well, his jacket covered those nicely. Too bad, he was going to have trouble sitting in the foreseeable future. He rather liked sitting.

The Doctor reached the TARDIS first. He sighed and let his hand rest upon the familiar security of his beloved ship momentarily before he unlocked the door. Still, instead of crossing the threshold and heading straight to his shower, like he initially planned, he paused and turned to look for Rose and Jack.

A few meters back, a determined Rose Tyler was assisting Jack (who was looking rather forlorn at this point) across the uneven terrain towards the TARDIS. He could see her smile up at him encouragingly, his Rose, and his hearts clenched in his chest. They looked like soldiers returning to camp after fighting a long and treacherous battle. They were weary, dirty and wounded. Yet, they returned in solidarity, bolstering each other while he had just rushed ahead and left them behind.

Ashamed at himself, the Doctor approached the hobbling twosome and offered them a weak smile, “Not our best pit stop, eh?” he quipped before positioning himself on Jack’s side opposite of Rose and wrapping his arm around the man, taking his weight from her.

Jack turned his head and gave the Doctor an incredulously look as he felt his strong arm coil around his waist.

“Why Doc,” he began cheekily, “just when I was beginning to think you didn’t care.”

The Doctor looked at the much younger man, so full of bravado and lust for life still and sighed, “Of course I care Jack, I just sometimes forget I care is all.” And he flashed him a warm smile, that reached all the way up to the gentle sea that was his eyes, before looking past him at Rose.

For her part, Rose thought it was about damn time he came back here and helped her with Jack! After all, it was his fault they were in this mess! Still, when he smiled at her… Looked at her with those eyes so full of the stars themselves, she could not remain angry with him. She hadn’t removed her arm when the Doctor had joined her in supporting Jack. Instead, he layered his on top of hers. Symbiotically, the three of them were joined at Jack’s waist and they all moved in unison towards the TARDIS and away from this god forsaken planet!

As they reached the TARDIS door, Rose noticed a slightly pained expression cross the Doctor’s face,

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” she asked, her voice full of concern.

Embarrassed, the Doctor looked any where but at Rose when he answered, “I um, had a bit of a run in with one of the locals.”

Rose could swear she saw the beginnings of a blush creep across the Doctor’s cheeks.

“Go on then,” she urged him.

“Yeah, go on,” Jack chimed in.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Of course they would team up against him, “It was nothin’,” he protested, “one of the villagers he um… got me,” he muttered, “now let’s get inside the TARDIS and get cleaned up. Mind the console and the jump seat! Don’t need you two gettin’ mud all over her,” he griped as he pushed the door open.

Jack laughed, “Got you? What do you mean got you? You look fine to me,” he stated eyeing the Doctor and giving him an appreciative wiggle of the eyebrow.

“Knock it off you,” the Doctor warned him, not really meaning it, as Rose tried to stifle her laughter.

The Doctor tried to maneuver Jack inside but neither he nor Rose were moving, apparently until he explained further. Exasperated, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up towards the sky before answering, “The villager, he shot me with one of the quill guns in the arse. There. Happy?” he asked, “now can we please get inside the TARDIS?” he gestured towards the open door.

Jack looked over at Rose whose jaw had apparently become unhinged. Thankfully, she recovered quickly before the Doctor noticed. However, Jack was quicker still. Deftly, his hand shot around behind the Doctor as he flipped up the back of his leather jacket, revealing a few errant quills sticking straight out from his rather shapely behind.

Jack roared with laughter as Rose sputtered, covering her mouth in a feeble attempt to stop her infectious laughter from spreading further.

“Why Doctor,” Jack said, sounding affronted, “I always thought I’d get first dibs at that fine arse of yours,” he teased straight faced as Rose choked somewhere off to his left.

“Very funny, Jack” the Doctor answered dryly, “keep talking like that and you never will.”

The Doctor could give as good as he got after all.

Suddenly Rose had an awful thought, “Excuse me fellas… I’m gonna have to go back home to me Mum’s and fetch a new pair of trainers. What the hell are we gonna tell her happened?!” she asked looking absolutely stricken.

It was Jack, of course, who answered her, “Tell her we got injured in some wild three-way sexcapade, complete with handcuffs, trampolines and melted chocolate,” he purred, sounding very much back to his old self.

Rose shot him a look of pure horror, “I am not going to tell my mother we injured ourselves while shagging!” she protested loudly, looking over towards the Doctor for help.

For his part, the Doctor just shrugged, “Why not? The night’s still young, might still happen.” With that, he let go of Jack and entered the TARDIS, heading for his shower.

Rose looked at Jack.

Jack looked at Rose.

“Hey Doc, wait up!” Jack shouted, as he dragged Rose by the hand through the TARDIS door, following in the Doctor’s wake.


End file.
